Rich 'the Marraige Counselor' Dotcom
by cloverlotus
Summary: Blindspot x Arrow Rich Dotcom still works for the FBI, but he thinks he may have found and honest, LEGAL, calling in marraige counseling. Cue our friends from Star day's clients for couseling: Oliver Queen and, a good friend of Rich from college, Felicity Smoak-Queen.


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't written in a while, I've just been so focused on living and enjoying life with my HUSBAND (omfg it still feels like a dream!) and my beautiful daughter. I got to go to Disneyland for the first time, I swam in Bora Bora, kissed beneath the Eiffel tower, and done things that I once upon dreamed of, but feared I'd never get the chance to do. While I'm not at 100%, I feel much better than I had this time last year.**

 **Anywho, I recently binge watched Blindspot with hubby, and it inspired me a shit ton lol. Many fic ideas have come to me for Blindspot, but I am holding off until at least one of my Arrow Fics are fully finished, (which is likely to be Light in the Dark since it's only down to a final chapter and an epilogue). In the meantime, this Blindspot/Arrow crossover is going to be a collection of one shots, that may later include others from the Arrowverse. My muse pulled me here to get me back in the groove of writing but I promise I haven't abandoned my other fics. One chapter of this bad boy, and I'll get back to work!**

* * *

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak-Queen quietly walked into the two story office building, a good two feet of space between them. She'd kept her arms crossed to keep herself from reaching for her husband's hand. She loved him with everything in her, but, _God_ , could he pissed her off like no other. His hands stayed confined to his pockets as he stared straight ahead. He understood why his wife was upset, he just wished she'd understand his point of view as well. He'd just wanted to keep her and their son safe. That's all. He _definitely_ didn't want to be stuck going to marriage counseling. But, if that was what it took to get back into his pink-tipped-blonde wife's good graces, then so be it. It was just a sacrifice that he'd have to make.

Oliver went straight to sit in the waiting area as Felicity checked them in. He took a glance around the room of tan walls, large windows, and oversized photos of a Middle-Eastern guy with too large of a smile. He looked around, scoping out the emergency exits—one near the back staircase and a red emergency handle at the window— then checking for threats. The other couples around him seemed innocent enough, though he'd grown questionable of a middle-aged man sitting alone on the sofa next to his. One glance at the man's hands told Oliver that he was married, so he could only assume the guy was waiting for his wife… or husband, not that it made a difference.

"Try and relax, man." The guy said, looking over at him, piquing Oliver's interest. "Trust me, this my third session here, not that this guy doesn't give his input on my relationship on a daily basis anyway."

"You know him personally?" Oliver asked, running a hand over his jaw. He'd had such a large beard for so long, that it still felt weird feeling only a brush of stubble where his goatee used to be.

" _Know_ him? I _work_ with him." The guy chuckled, with a shake of his head.

"You some kind of a therapist, too?" Oliver inquired, hoping the man wasn't about to give him a shrink session in the waiting room. Bad enough he was here for counseling with his wife. A double session was _not_ in the cards for him. Nope. Out of the question.

"FBI actually." The man replied, matter-of-factly, making the sandy blonde's eyebrows raise. Clearly there was a story there, but Oliver didn't bother to ask. "Kurt Weller, by the way." The man introduced himself, sticking out a hand to shake.

"Oliver—"

"Queen." Kurt cut in as Oliver shook his hand. "the Green Arrow of Star City. Everyone in the country knows who _you_ are. What brings you all the way to the big Apple?"

"My wife knows the counselor, and insisted we see him, as opposed to someone in Washington, so here we are. Hours from home in NYC instead." Oliver sighed.

"How long are you trapped in the city for?" Kurt asked.

"Three sessions per week for the entire month." The vigilante responded, disappointed.

"Well just a heads up, the first session is always the toughest. Rich is gonna drive you crazy, bad enough, but don't expect any of your problems to be solved today."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Oliver deadpanned. Because it wasn't as if, he was already thinking it.

Kurt chuckled before responding, "it's the truth, man. You're going to go in there today, and do nothing but air out all your dirty laundry, then sit on it until your next session. But believe me, as bad is it may sound, the guy actually knows what he's doing."

"I don't understand why we couldn't just work things out on our own… you know, at home, where God forbid something were to happen, I'd be there."

"I know you'd rather be out saving your own city, but maybe you could help us here every now and again until you have to go." The FBI agent replied, pulling a card from his wallet and handing it over to Oliver. "My team is made up of really good people. We could always use an extra pair of experienced hands… or you know, a bow and arrow." He winked, as Oliver spotted Felicity walking his way, speaking animatedly with a dark haired, _very_ tattooed, woman. A woman who winked at Kurt with a bright smile, making the agent's face beam with pride.

He'd give anything to have Felicity look at him like that again.

The way she'd used to.

* * *

Felicity head straight for the check in desk, barely sparing Oliver a second glance as he head for the waiting area. She hated the gray area they were in. She couldn't wait for things to be back to normal. When she seen an online advertisement for marriage counseling with Rich Dotcom, she couldn't say no. Gord Enver was a great friend of hers back in college. He'd given her all of the relationship advice she _wished_ she'd followed when she was still dating Cooper Seldon. The blonde stood in the short line when someone just barely bumped into her from behind. She turned around to find a stunningly beautiful woman, covered in tattoos.

"I am _so_ sorry." The woman apologized, gesturing to her phone, "I get so distracted when it comes to work." The blonde stayed quiet, still staring at the dark-haired woman. "Are you… okay?"

"Huh?" Felicity snapped, doe eyed. "Yea, sorry, yea, I'm fine… you're just… really beautiful." The blonde said slowly, and before the other woman could respond, she continued, "I mean I'm not hitting on you or anything, you're just really pretty and I couldn't help but notice your tattoos, not that I was checking you out, I'm actually happily married, well maybe not that happy since we're , you know, in a marriage counseling office. And now I'm babbling, which will stop.. in 3.. 2….1. Sorry."

"You're the absolute cutest." The brunette chuckled. "I'm Jane Weller."

"Felicity Smoak…Queen." She tagged on the last part a little lower, shaking Jane's hand.

"Smoak-Queen?" Jane asked. "I've heard that name before."

"Yea… it's a long story. Like, a seven year long story." The blonde replied.

"I've never seen you around? First session with Rich?" Jane asked, knowingly.

"Yea, though we actually used to be good friends back at MIT." Felicity answered, shrugging a lone shoulder. "I'm actually in New York with my husband for the whole month."

"MIT? Impressive. I work with Rich from time to time, myself." Jane shared. "So, it's just you and your husband here for the month? No friends?"

"Nope. Talk about an awkward trip, we're going to be walking on eggshells around each other until we sort things out." Felicity huffed, as the woman at the check-in desk called 'next'. The blonde stepped up, Jane catching sight of the Washington state ID in her hand. "Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen for 4:30."

 _Oliver Queen, now why did that name sound so familiar?_ Jane thought, before remember watching the news with Kurt and seeing Oliver Queen be arrested for being the Star City vigilante, known as the Green Arrow. Which likely mean that the blonde woman before her was…

"Overwatch." Jane muttered, out loud, Felicity turning to face her. "Your husband is the Green Arrow." Jane mouthed to the blonde, earning a curt nod.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weller, your husband already checked you two in." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you, Tabitha." Jane smiled, before walking over to Felicity and spotting Kurt speaking to Oliver Queen , himself. _Wow, that man was even better looking in person._ Jane thought with a quick raise of her brow.

"I think it's amazing, you know." Jane smiled, lightly. "Really, no judgement. It's incredible all that you've done for your husband, and all that the two of you done together for your city."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled genuinely, "but we can't take all of the credit. We've almost always had an entire team to back us up."

"You know what they say," Jane began "team work makes—"

"The dream work." Felicity finished with a bright smile.

They'd just reached their husbands when Jane spoke up again. "Kurt, this is Felicity, your new friend's wife." Jane introduce, offering Oliver a kind smile, as Felicity offered Kurt the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicity." Kurt stood, shaking her hand, as Oliver stood as well. "Oliver, this is my wife, Jane."

"Nice to meet you, Jane." He smiled politely, taking her offered hand.

"You too, Oliver. " the brunette replied. "Let me tell you, your wife is incredible. You'd better not let her go."

"I don't ever plan on it." He answered, looking straight at his wife, her eyes locked on his, as she just barely blushed.

"FELICITY MEGHAN 'GHOST FOX GODDESS' SMOAK QUEEN AS I LIVE AND BREATHE, IS THAT YOU?!" Rich beamed, grabbing the attention of every breathing soul in the waiting area. He excitedly headed over to his favorite couple and the used to be goth brunette hacker. "Jane, Dr. Stubbles." He quickly greeted the FBI duo.

"It's great to see you again, Rich. It's been so long." Felicity smiled brighter than Oliver had ever seen since getting out of prison two months ago. Naturally, her reaction made him jealous, and he couldn't help but scowl at the man who he'd recognized from the photos around the waiting room.

"It's been much too long, you beautiful bundle of beauty, brains and bad-assery. You don't look like you aged past twenty, you still get carded at club's don't you?" Rich smirked jokingly.

"Oh, stop it." Felicity blushed. "You look great yourself, you've barely aged since college."

"When I got the alert that you checked in, I had to run out here to make sure it was really you. I almost didn't recognize you with blonde and pink hair. Throw away the goth and you _still_ look bad ass." Rich smiled, as Oliver cleared his throat. "And you must be her husband, _aye caramba!_ Dr. Stubbles, I gotta say, Mr. Queen is one more fierce scowl away from claiming your title. What'd you do to snatched up this hot highness, Smoaky? I bet it was all of those impressive _personal_ talents." Rich winked, as Oliver stood, closer to his wife than he had in a whole year, practically growling and radiating anger.

"Don't worry, Grumblestiltskin, I've seen those talents first hand, she's even better than me, and that's saying something cause no one is better at anything than Rich Dotcom." He smiled, realizing that Oliver looked even more annoyed than before. "Oh, you thought I meant _sexual_ talents. I was talking about hacking, Dr. Arrow."

"Don't call it hacking, you make it sound so… dirty." Felicity shuddered jokingly.

"Well that's why I said impressive personal talents." Rich shrugged.

"Yeah, but that makes it sound _dirtier_."

"You're right, let's start over." Rich agreed with a laugh. "It's great to meet you, Oliver Queen. Why don't you two step into my office, your session is _just_ about to begin."

* * *

"So, it's been ten minutes and neither of you have said a word, which is quite uncharacteristic for you, Felicity, and I get the feeling Grumblestiltskin here isn't much of a speaker when it comes to emotions. You might have to take the bull by the horns with this one, Smoak." Rich spoke, earning an eye roll from Oliver at the nickname.

"I just…" Felicity trailed of with a sigh. "I just wish he would—"

"Ah-ah-ah, brains and beauty with the booty, don't tell _me,_ tell your husband." Rich intercepted.

"Can you stop making inappropriate comments about _my wife_?" Oliver growled.

"Listen here, Mr. Dark and Incredibly Fine as Hell Green Arrow sir, you'd better get used to me making inappropriate comments about your hot wife, cause newsflash buddy, you don't work out your issues with her, you're gonna be sitting on the sidelines while other less attractive men hit on your _ex_ -wife. Now pull it together and listen to what she has to say, cuz I get the feeling it won't be pretty."

"Oliver." Felicity began slowly with a sigh, breaking him out of his idea to slowly wring Rich Dotcom's neck like a dish rag. "I… I just really wish you would be more… _considerate_ of me."

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me Mr. Hot and Growly is a selfish lover. Dude, you gotta please your wife in bed, better than whatever it is your doing—"

"I didn't mean… _sensually_." Felicity retorted to Rich with an eye roll.

"Well, maybe you can let me watch some times… you know just to make sure he knows what he's doing." Rich winked, Felicity shaking her head at his usual sense of humor, Rich hadn't changed one bit since they'd last seen each other so long ago. Oliver, on the other hand, was already up out of his seat.

"We should've never fucking come here, Felicity, _this_ was a mistake." He growled heading for the door.

"Calm down, Grumbles, I'm just yanking your chiz-ain… or am I? " Rich joked. "Take a chill pill, you gotta learn to loosen up, man, no wonder your marriage is in shambles."

"My marriage is _not_ in _shambles_." Oliver argued.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you to come all the way to New York for marriage counseling? Hmm?" Rich taunted.

"Because—"

"Oliver." Felicity interrupted softly, his anger melting away instantly as he looked at his wife. "Please stick this out… For me?" Oliver sighed as Kurt's words resonated in his head, '… _the first session is always the toughest. Rich is gonna drive you crazy, bad enough, but don't expect any of your problems to be solved today_ '.

"Fine." He mumbled, unable to tell his wife 'no'. He loved her with ever fiber of his being, and if this is what is took to _not_ lose her then so be it. He slowly took his seat on the opposite end of the sofa, his thumb and forefinger rubbing together as he avoided the other eyes in the room.

"Thank you." Felicity whispered, chancing a glance at her husband.

"I'm glad you're staying, Oliver. That's just the first step to fixing your marriage." Rich began, seriously. "I can feel your compatibility in this room like electricity, and there's only one other couple that I know as compatible as the two of you. Based off just the tension alone, I can bet the two of you haven't had sex in months, and I refuse to let you two leave New York without (a) having sex, obviously with each other, but I most definitely would _not_ turn down an invite, and (b) healing. Your. Marriage. Got it?"

Oliver, glanced over at his wife, kept his mouth shut, and offered nothing more than a sharp nod.

"Great, now that we're all on the same page, Felicity why don't you finish telling your husband about how he's been inconsiderate to you."

"He… already knows." She sighed.

"He does, but I don't, and I can't counsel your marriage if you don't lay out your problems first." Rich replied, promptly.

"Oliver, I just _really_ wished you would've told me your plan to turn yourself in before you executed it. It's really unfair that I had to find out via your farewell tour. I thought you and I agreed to not leave each other out of important decisions." Felicity sighed.

"Ouch, that's cold, Mr. Queen." Rich feigned hurt. "Anything you want to say back to your wife?"

"I never meant to hurt you it's just… had I told you what I was planning, you would've tried to stop me." Oliver replied, looking down at his hands. He knew his argument was weak, but he still believed it was the right choice to make.

"You're damn right I would've tried to stop you! Do you have any idea how _hard_ this past year has been without you?!" The blonde yelled, raising from her seat, her eyes burning from the tears that would inevitably come soon if she didn't pull herself together.

"You don't think it's been hard for me, too?!"Oliver yelled back, standing as well. "You wouldn't even answer my calls! We didn't exchange a single word until I got out and even so you're still giving me the cold shoulder, Felicity! I just had to survive an entire year without the woman I love by my side!"

"I _could've been_ by your side had you just _fucking_ talked to me!" she screamed, her cheeks turning bright red as she fumed with anger.

"Felicity, I had no other choice!"

"There's _always_ another choice!"

"Yea, the only other option would've had you thrown in jail right with me!"

"Jesus, Oliver, you married a literal _fucking genius_! Did you forget?! I could've come up with a million other options! Options that wouldn't have gotten you taken from me!"

"I was trying to protect—!"

"I DIDN'T NEED PROTECTING! I NEEDED YOU!" Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs, tears rushing down her cheeks, stopping Oliver in his tracks. "I needed _you_." She lowered her cracking voice. "And _you_ weren't there."

"Felicity—"

"No. Let me finish." She demanded, swiping her tears away. She took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she sniffled. "Do you have _any_ idea what I gave up when you went to jail? When you _outed yourself_ as the Green Arrow? I gave up my hope, my confidence, my freedom, my safety, my friends, my company that hadn't even gotten the chance to get its feet on the ground yet, my _home_. I _know_ being in jail wasn't easy for you. But you being in jail wasn't easy for me either. And I know it's been a year, but… I just…"

"I know." Oliver whispered, moving just a bit closer to his wife, his heart breaking at how heartbroken she looked.

"Do you?" she asked, doubtfully.

"I do, baby." He murmured, placing a gentle calloused hand on her soft, damp cheek. "I do know, baby, and I am so sorry that I hurt you again."

"Oliver—"

"Shhh." He hushed, leaning down to slant his lips over hers for the first time in a year. He could feel her reluctance but it wasn't more than a moment until she was kissing him back, tears coming down her cheeks again. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of plastic crinkling, and they turned to the reminder that they were in Rich's office. Rich who looked like a deer in headlights while trying to open a bag of pretzels.

"Sorry, don't stop on my account." He smiled looking between the couple. "The session was just getting really good, and I figured it def-o warranted a snack. Pretzel?" Felicity chuckled lightly, before sitting back down, Oliver following suit, but this time much closer to his wife than before.

"There's still a _lot_ for us to talk about before I can fully move on from this." Felicity murmured, looking at her husband and seeing the resentment in his eyes.

"I know." He agreed.

"I love you." She whispered, another first over the last twelve months.

"I love you, too… forever and always." He whispered back taking her small hand in one of his, and wiping away the remnants of her tears with the other.

"Well, that's our time for today. Your homework is makeup sex. I'm talking a good, hard shabanging. Like a lot of it." Rich ordered.

"Okay." Oliver replied, hoping to shut Rich up.

"Everywhere, on every surface of every room." He continued. "Up against the hotel windows if you have to. You'd better both come back with rug burn, and if Smoakshow here doesn't have beard burn between her thighs then—"

"Rich!" the couple warned, simultaneously.

"Right." Rich peeped. "Well, with that being said, I most certainly hope you left your bow and arrows back in Star City. See you Thursday, ciao!"


End file.
